samuraigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Masayuki Sanada
'''Masayuki Sanada '''1st appeared in Kessen. Games Kessen Although it isn't seen, Masayuki easily stalls Hidetada's men during Sekigahara. He leads a small yet sturdy cavalry unit and relies on high morale and low fatigue to win his battles. If Mitsunari wins Sekigahara, the Sanada forces will join his pursuit to capture Ieyasu's head. Otherwise, the player will see him on the Toyotomi side at Harima. Though he's proud of his son's prowess, Masayuki doesn't completely accept all of Yukimura's methods, such as depending on kunoichi and shooting rifles from horseback. He inevitably dies in the later stages of the game, either in battle or due to an assassination ordered by Hidetada. In Kessen III, a somewhat younger Masayuki serves as an adviser and strategist for Katsuyori. He opposes Nobunaga by fleeing and luring his enemy into several ambushes. Once he's out of sight, he hides in waiting and blocks off the path to his lord. Word from the local townsfolk will reveal their locations and help win the battle. Samurai Warriors In both games, he's an elderly or middle aged general who orders Yukimura to assist him in halting the Tokugawa forces at Ueda. He traps Ieyasu and his men by luring them downstream from the castle and breaking the floodgate to the river. If the attack succeeds, Ieyasu will lose many of his men and a great deal of morale. Following the water attack, Masayuki often gloats about his superior intellect. In the 2nd game, he prevents Hidetada from reaching Sekigahara by stalling the Tokugawa army at Ueda Castle. He is also seen in Kanetsugu's and Keiji's story mode in the battle of Edo Castle. In Nagamasa's dream stage Masayuki and other Sanada retainers help Shingen to defeate Nobunaga. Also Masayuki appeares in Kanetsugu's dream stage to prevent Ieyasu from reaching Sekigahara. In Ina's story mode/dream stage, he is a crocked grandfather who is driven back by his daughter-in-law. Charecter Information Vioce Actors *Ron Halder - Kessen (English) *Munehiro Tokida - Samurai Warriors (Japanese) *Masaya Takatsuka - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Yugo Takahashi - Kessen III (Japanese) History Masayuki was the third son of Sanada Yukitaka, a vassal daimyo to the Takeda family in Shinano province. He was present at several of the major battles of the Takeda. He was favored by Shingen Takeda, who discovered his talent at a young age and of whom Masayuki became a close servant. After Shingen's death, he continued to serve Takeda Katsuyori. However, during the Battle of Nagashino of 1575, both of Masayuki's elder brothers, Nobutsuna and Masateru, were killed. In 1577, immediately after Uesugi Kenshin's death, Masayuki took advantage of the internal turmoil within the Uesugi clan and seized in Kozuke province, an act that first demonstrated his strategic abilities. After the fall of the Takeda clan in 1582, Masayuki temporarily yielded to Oda Nobunaga. However, Nobunaga died within a year at the Incident at Honnoji. Upon Nobunaga's death, the Sanada clan was left alone in Shinano province surrounded by hostile powers such as the Uesugi clan, the Hojo clan, and the Tokugawa clan. By drifting through temporary alliances and fickle allegiances, the Sanada clan managed to survive. In 1585, the Sanada clan stood opposed to Tokugawa Iyeasu. With 7,000 men, the Tokugawa forces lay siege to , which was defended by only 2,000 soldiers. However, Masayuki was able to inflict 3,000 casualties on Tokugawa and won an overwhelming victory. This was the First Battle of Ueda Castle, a victory that earned Masayuki national prominence. In 1589, Sanada retainers had disputes with the Hojo clan, which eventually led to the fall of the Hojo clan by Toyotomi Hideyoshi's invading armies. After Hideyoshi's death, in 1600, Masayuki joined Ishida Mitsunari's side during the Battle of Sekigahara. Masayuki sent his eldest son, Nobuyuki, to the eastern side, while Masayuki and his younger son, Yukimura, fought on the western side, a move that ensured the Sanada clan's survival. Fortifying , Masayuki fought against Tokugawa Hidetada's 38,000 men with only 2,000 soldiers. This was the Second Battle of Ueda Castle, and, whilst it was not exactly a victory, Masayuki was able to deliver a heavy blow to Hidetada and delay his forces for long enough that they were unable to show up at the main battlefield on time. However, the western side, led by Ishida Mitsunari, lost the main battle, and the victorious Tokugawa Iyeasu was able to redistribute fiefs at will. Masayuki and Yukimura were initially going to be executed, but, given Nobuyuki's participation in the eastern army, they were instead exiled to Kudoyama in Kii province. The Sanada clan then was inherited by Sanada Nobuyuki.